character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirfetch'd (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Farfetch'd= |-|Galarian Farfetch'd= |-|Sirfetch'd= |-|Meteor Assault= Summary Farfetch'd is a Flying/Normal dual-type Pokémon introduced in the Kanto region. In the Galar region, Farfetch'd have become powerful enough to evolve into the Fighting type, Sirfetch'd. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | 3-C | 3-B Name: Farfetch'd | Sirfetch'd Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Wild Duck Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low), Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Aura, Reactive Power Level, Power Mimicry, Poison Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Duplication, Metal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Instinctive Reactions, Curse Manipulation, Precognition, Air Manipulation, Mind Reading, Creation, Power Nullification, Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Wish Granting, Status Effect Inducement, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Can harm intangible beings, minds, and souls, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Statistics Reduction, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Horse-based abilities, Soul Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Nightmare Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Light Manipulation, and Bug-based abilities | All previous abilities boosted, Resistance to Bug-based abilities, Earth Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Darkness Manipulation, and Evil-based abilities Attack Potency: Galaxy level+ (Comparable to most fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Gothitelle, who has spatial manipulation at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) | Galaxy level+ (Should be at least comparable to Farfetch'd in other regions.) | Multi-Galaxy level (Far more powerful than Galarian Farfetch'd having honed its fighting capabilities beyond what is possible for Farfetch'd from other regions.) Speed: FTL+ (Far faster than Pokémon who can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | FTL+ | At least FTL+ (Increased his speed beyond the capabilities of Farfetch'd from other regions.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Galaxy Class+ | Galaxy Class+ | Multi-Galactic Durability: Galaxy level+ | Galaxy level+ | Multi-Galactic Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to Stellar. Standard Equipment: Onion leek, saucepan. | Onion leek sword, shield made of thick leaves. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Rock, Electric, and Ice type attacks. | Flying, Psychic, and Fairy type attacks. Key: Kantonian Farfetch'd | Galarian Farfetch'd | Sirfetch'd Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 3